In order to understand an example of coordinated gene activity in a Eukaryote, investigations of the phenomenon of dosage compensation in Drosophila melanogaster will be continued. Particular emphasis will be placed on measuring gene activity in aneuploid individuals differing from the single X male consitution by increasingly large increments of X chromosome. The search and characterization of mutants appearing to affect X-linked gene activity will be continued.